


【授翻】Harry Potter禁林之死

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: 如果从死亡中醒来的Harry，在国王十字车站里看到的人不是Dumbledore，而是Draco Malfoy？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	【授翻】Harry Potter禁林之死

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter’s Death in the Forbidden Forest: Drarry Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879029) by [onlykatelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn). 



> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

Harry不知道在死去的那一瞬会遇到什么——杀人咒飞向自己时的刺眼绿光只是此时他的成千上万个设想之一。

耳边有声音在不停地告诉他，事情注定要这样结束。他自己，和伏地魔，四目相对，渐渐被黑暗吞没。

他千般万般没料到的是这种冰裂般的僵硬，从头至脚冻僵了全身，直到他睁开眼，瞧见一个白茫茫的世界。

有那么一刻，眼里空无一物。眼睛逐渐适应了这片空白，他踉跄地站起了身，试图弄清炼狱过后令人费解的这一切。接着，声音响起。

“没想到在这见到你，Potter。”

他猛地转过身，被吓了一跳，但纵容这份熟悉的暖意融化他的身骨。

“Malfoy？你在这做什么？”

“还不明显吗？”Malfoy得意地笑笑，以一种Harry早已见过上千次的方式勾起嘴角，不过眼神有些不同，更加温柔。“我死了，Potter，你也是。”

“死？”Harry傻傻地问，记忆突然浮现在眼前。战争，伏地魔，森林。“但——你是怎么来到这的？”

这不对，Harry应该死，没错，但不是Malfoy。纵使有无数的人丧失性命，宿敌的死亡还是会让他感到奇怪的不安。

然后，Malfoy做了一件Harry从未见过的事。他笑了起来，那是一种发自内心的声音。

“我他妈是个叛徒，就这样。”他对自己摇了摇头，仿佛在回想最后的选择。“但是，想知道点彻底疯狂的事吗？我不在乎。”

他咧嘴一笑，Harry感觉剩下的那些冰都化在了脚底下。

“我注定要来这，Potter。我们从一开始就在敌对，一旦回想，你会觉得有些悲哀。”

Harry点点头，虽然不太理解，但也无法让这个不太一样的Malfoy离开，他咽了口唾沫。“谁干的？”Harry问，声音嘶哑，好像他自己也害怕这个答案。

“还有谁？”Malfoy耸了耸肩。“父亲发现我有很多机会供出你却没有这么做，庄园里我假装没有认出你，还有前不久的有求必应屋。”

“为什么不？”Harry问，被这个无私版的宿敌深深吸引，似乎只有死亡才能让这个他塑造成现实。

Malfoy耸耸肩。“感觉不对，我受够了别人的操控。我一直是个追随者，我想我如果不能成为一个领导者，至少可以支持一个。我知道，你有机会让世界摆脱成功杀死我的命运。”

“喔，嗯……谢谢。”Harry小声地说，不知道该怎么回答，曾经的冰封世界似乎已经变成了英格兰的暖暖夏日。

“拜托，Potter，别跟我废话了。”

Harry感觉自己的嘴角上扬，露出一个跟Malfoy一样的笑。真讽刺：Harry想，只有死亡才能让他们有这样的时刻相处。

“所以，我们现在要怎么办？”Harry环顾四周，试图弄明白这一切，想知道这是否是他的新现实，并意识到如果是，他也许不会太过介意。

“不是很明显吗？你要回去。”

“什么？”Harry皱起眉毛，Malfoy盯着他，仿佛知道些什么。

“你必须回去，Potter，趁还来得及，你要去拯救这个世界。”

“我——我不明白，”他打着磕巴，但Malfoy站起了身，拉近彼此的距离。

“你有第二次机会，Harry，别浪费时间和我说话。回去，做我做不到的事。”他再次笑了起来，Harry感觉双脚发软，他不能完全理解，但出于某种原因，他相信Malfoy。

“你叫我Harry。”他说，不解，但感受到暖意。

“别习惯了。”Malfoy举起一只手，贴在Harry的额头上。

空白变成了一片模糊的白洋，Harry突然意识到，他在这的时间已经到了尽头。出于本能，他紧紧地抓住了Malfoy的肩膀，拼命朝自己拉近，直到他确信不论他去何方，Malfoy都会跟在身边。

***

四肢无比沉重，Harry眨了眨眼，意识到他被Hagrid抱着，他眯着眼望向人海——即使身裹战争的脏乱，但依旧站在那里。一群人当中，他的目光捕捉到了那个金发男孩。

男孩上下打量，难以置信地拍了拍自己，不解地睁大了眼睛。憋笑是很难的，但Harry做到了。如果有谁该得到第二次机会，一定是Draco Malfoy。

当Harry死而复生，震惊所有人，点亮了希望和反抗之光时，是Draco Malfoy把魔杖扔给了Harry。他们会心一视，短暂的一瞥里盛着永恒的秘密与新的开始，好像万事皆有可能，好像他们能赢。

他们做到了。

当伏地魔倒下，以几乎最像人的方式死去时，是Draco Malfoy站在Harry身边，共享此时的胜利，一个超越了生命甚至死亡本身的时刻，这兴许是Harry一生中最为激动的时刻。

他的新生活与旧生活截然不同。

战争结束后的几个月里，是Draco Malfoy镇压了噩梦；是他在死亡的恶臭依旧蔓延时，在格里莫广场里给Harry拉好被子，怀抱他；是他帮忙重建了城堡，还在为之前的决定自责；是他埋在Harry的肩头哭泣，获得一个他从来不知道需要的拥抱。

收拾八年级的行李时，是Draco Malfoy叫他疤头，但被Harry撩起头发反驳：“已经没有了！”然后被糊弄回应：“好的，疤头。”

某日晚，是喝了烈焰威士忌有些微醺的Draco Malfoy，于学院团结的公共休息室里吻了Harry。但回吻的人是Harry，手指绕上他裸露的后颈，把他拉近。在那一刻，Harry觉得自己像是淌过了死亡，然后重生。

从某种意义上说，确实如此，多亏了Draco Malfoy。


End file.
